Long Live the King
by crimsonwolf49
Summary: The Force and Magic collide in this epic tale of love, adventure, deceit,and new discovery. Obi-Wan is not who he really his, Satine is keeping a secret, Padme is not who she say she is, and Anakin discovers a long lost power. This story has a little bit of European history, Harry Potter, Game of Thrones, and Dracula in it. Please read and be nice, its my first story.
1. The Creature

Chapter One

_" __Alyosha __hold on to me, and I'm going to get us out of here. We'll be safe soon." a girl with strawberry-blond hair and electric blue eyes said._

_"But __Nastya __what about Papa, Mama, __Olya__,__Tanya__, and __Mashka." a young boy with aurburn hair and grey-blue eyes asked._

_"Papa wants me to get you out first, he wants me to protect you first."_

_The 13 year old boy looked at his sister, "Okay Nastya, but your idea of safe is not the same as mine."_

_(Jedi Temple Library)_

Helene Garner loved working in the Temple libaray, being surrounded by knowledge. It was better than fighting in her opinion. All the Jedi history was recorded in theses data pads, up to the the when the fable of the Chosen One; who the great Qui-Gon Jinn found. Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi with the highest midi-chlorian count in Jedi history and one of the most powerful Jedi. Even more powerful than Mace Windu. Many people didn't know this, Helene overheard some of the council member talking how they had thought that Master Windu had been the Chosen One. He was the perfect Jedi, following the code to a T. Till the nine year old prodigy came and knock Windu clean out. Helene knew that was why Master Windu hated Anakin. She could see it in his eyes everytime Anakin was mentioned.

"Helene, can you put the data pads in the back of the library." the Librarian asked. Bringing Helene out of her daze.

"Yes Ma'ma." Helene said taking the datapads.

Helene walk to the very back of the libaray when the floor became very shakey. Then suddenly the floor fell beneth her. Helene clung to the data pads as she fell through the floor and landed on her back knowcking the breath out of her. When Helene looked up she was in some sort of cave.

"Helene are you okay." the Librarian yelled.

"I'm alright,"Helene yelled," But I think you need to get the council."

"What's down there." She asked.

" I'm not sure, but I think it has somthing important."

_Mandalor (Hanger Bay)_

Obi-Wan was on Mandalore waiting for Anakin to arrive with transport to the captial, so the Duchess Satine could plead her case to the Senate. He was waiting in a deserted hanger for his former padawan. Seeing Satine again brought back feelings that he thought he buried 12 years ago and the promise he broke. Obi-Wan was going to forsake his Jedi heritage and run away with Satine. Then the Blockade of Naboo happened and he went with his master on this supposed last mission. He was happy that Qui-Gon had found Anakin, Obi-Wan felt it would soften the blow of his leaving. But Qui-Gon died and entrusted Obi-Wan with Anakin's training. Obi-Wan was going to decline the offer but when he saw that lost little boy. Something inside him snaped, a feeling that he had to protect and train the boy. Even though Obi-Wan couldn't express his feeling with words, he was so proud of Anakin. Anakin had more courge then Obi-Wan could ever have. And Obi-Wan wasn't talking about being a Jedi either.

Obi-Wan knew about Anakin's marriage to the Senator of Naboo. He was even present at their wedding. Not that they knew that he was there. Obi-Wan thought that Padme could ground Anakin turbulent soul in the light. But for some reason it hadn't; he notice this after the whole Clovis Rush affair. Both of their emotions were wild, but they still loved each other.

As Obi-Wan pondered in his thoughts, he felt something in the Force warning him of danger. Something was stalking him; pulling out his Light Saber with the snap hiss. Obi-Wan ready himself.

"Who's there" Obi-Wan demanded.

An evil chuckle was his response; out of the shadows a large, vicious-looking man with matted grey hair and whiskers came out. His teeth were pointed and had long nasty looking nails. He wore black tattered robes covered with filth.

"Well well looky who we have here." he said sniffing the air.

They began circling each other. "Who are you, I won't ask again."

"Who am I, little Tsar,"the creature sneered," Your worst nightmare coming true. My master want you and you bitch sister heads on a platter."

Obi-Wan was confused, he didn't have a sister for one. "Sorry I don't have a sister, and my worst nightmare is not you. It's flying with my former padawan and him crashing on purpose." Obi-Wan sniped.

The creature studied him for a moment," You don't know who you are do you, Little Tsar."

"I know who I am."Obi-Wan stated.

"Master warned me of this, that _she _would have earsed you memory."

"Who is this Master of your."Obi-Wan asked thinking it was the infamous Sidious.

"Your not worthy speak his name filth." the creature screamed and knocking his lightsaber out of hand with somthing that seemed like the force.

Obi-Wan was then knock down and the creature _sunk his pointed teeth _into his shoulder. Obi-Wan howled in pain. Without warning the creature was jerked back into a wall knock him out; by none other than Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin just arrived to see a strange creature bitting his Former Master and Anakin quickly used the Force to throw the creature off him. Anakin ran to his Master helping him up.

Satine heard a scream and came running to the hanger to see a young man with shaggy dirty blond hair and electric blue eyes helping her former beloved sit up. The young man laughed as helped Obi-Wan.

"Don't even say it Anakin."Obi-Wan said glaring at him.

Anakin smirked," Alrigtht, but you really need to stop getting into situtions where you need saving."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes," Go arrest the damn thing that bit me and we will interrogate him at the temple. Make sure to muzzle him too."

Obi-Wan's left hand was holding his bleeding right shoulder and the young man Anakin went to detaine the creature. Satine quickly called for help and then went over to the her Jedi. She kneeled next to Obi-Wan and ripped her skirt to use as bandages. She quickly made a tourniquet trying to stop the bleeding.

"Don't ruin a good skirt on my accont." Obi-Wan attempted to joke.

"This is not the time to be funny,"Satine snapped "If I remember correctly you bleed adnormally."

"I'm surprised you remembered."

"It's hard to forget your protector would bleed over little nick all the time."

Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile, before glancing over to make sure Anakin was okay. He was still slightly over protective of him. Most of the time Anakin thought Obi-Wan was just trying to hold him back. But in truth, Obi-Wan loved Anakin much like a little brother or even a son and just wanted to protect him,

"Is that the boy."Satine asked.

"Yes Satine."Obi-Wan said."It was Qui-Gon's dying wish that I train him. I didn't want to, but I had this feeling that somthing bad would happen to him if I did not."

Satine studied Obi-Wan through her lashes, the looked on his face was that of a concerned parent. He really did believed somthing bad might have happened to the boy if he had not been there. She really coudn't fault him for that; even though he left her, at least it was for a noble cause.

Anakin walked back over to his Master to see a beautiful blond lady fixing his wounds.

"Master the creature has been detained and put on a Military transport to the Temple."

"Very Good Anakin."Obi-Wan said, "Anakin Skywalker this is Duchess Satine.

Anakin gave a customary bow to the royal just the he was taught by Obi-Wan.

"Very pleased to meet you milady."

Satine gave Anakin a soft smile and turned to Obi-Wan. "Who taught him manners Ben, because I know it wasn't you."

"I assure you Milady, my Master banged every court etiquette there is into my thick skull." Anakin assured her.

Satine smiled, "Well it is just surprising. When I first met him, he had no idea of court etiquette. He was some reckless, sarcastic boy."

"Really because that is how he describes me." Anakin laughed " And to think I thought he has always been a up-tight old man."

"I'm right here you know" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Well lets get this old man fixed up."Satin giggled as the medics came.

Anakin laughed as his old master was teased by the duchess as he was loaded up on the stretcher. Their teasing was almost like his and Padme's. Which made him wonder what was going on between them. Maybe it was like his and Padme's relationship. Which made him missed his wife and wonder how she was. She just wrote him that she had to go deal with something that involed family. If he was on the Captial, that she would not be home for a few days. And that she loved him and missed him greatly. Anakin was sadded by this, he really wanted to make up for the way he acted when she spied for the Jedi. He hoped she was there by the time he got there.

(Time skip, the end of The Voyage of Temptation)

"So who will strike first and brand themsevles a cold blooded killer,"Merrik tauted to Obi-Wan and Satine.

As both of them were trying to come up with a better solution, a light saber struck Merrik through the chest. The bomb remote dropped and Anakn caught it. Satine throw the gun down and Obi-Wan gave him a pointed look.

"Anakin." he stated.

"What, he was going to blow up the ship." Anakin shrugged.

Before Obi-Wan could say anything, he collasped to the floor. Satine and Anakin rushed to him. His skin was on fire with fever and they quickly got him to the Med bay.

Satine and Anakin waited for the droid to look over him; the Med Droid look at Anakin.

"It seems that the General has caught an infection from the bite on his shoulder. His body has shut down to fight the infection."

"Will he be alright." Satine asked.

"For that anwser you must consult a real doctor."

Both Jedi and Duchess looked at Obi-Wan not knowing this would set off a chain of events neither could ever thought possible.


	2. Secrets un-covered

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:I own nothing!**

**AN: Ahsoka is 11 and half human in this story, I know she is older. But for the sake of this story I made her younger. There is a **_**reason**_**. The first part of the Chapter was inspired by Fight Like a Girl by Bomshel. **

Padme sat in her office, looking over the Senate budget. So far this war was draining the coffers. And Separatists did not want to want to make peace, as long Dooku was in charge. Not only was this war was tearing the Republic apart; it took her beloved away from her. Padme sat back in her chair and started to fiddle with her Japor Snipet. Anakin gave to her when they were children, he said it would bring her luck. And it hasn't let her down yet. She missed him, things had been tense between them since the Clovis Rush spy mission. Padme loved Anakin with her whole heart, but his jealous always would come between them. He was so terrified that he would lose her, either by death or to someone else; that he let his mind be clouded. It frustrated her to no end.

About to bang her head againest her desk, Captain Typho opened the door.

Padme forced a smile, "Yes Captain?" she asked.

"There is someone here to see you." he said reveling a Togtrutan/human youngling.

The girl had the orange skin and the white markings of a Togtruta, and the White blond hair and crystel blue eyes of a human. A perfect mixture of both. She was Ahsoka Tano, Anakin's padawan. She had been left on Corscant, till he master returned from Mandalor. The girl was 11 years old, most Padawans were older; but with the War going on children had to grow up faster. The usually snippy girl Padme knew had red puff eyes and tear streak faced. Padme didn't have to be a Jedi to to know the girl was upset about something. Getting up from her chair, Padme made her way to Ahsoka. Putting her hand on her shoulder, looking at Typho she nodded at him to leave.

"Ahsoka what's wrong,"Padme asked.

Ahsoka looked up at Padme with those big crystel blue eyes and rushed into Padme embrace. They sunk down to the ground, Padme held the girl while she cried.

"Shhh Little Rose," Padme said softly,"Tell me whats wrong."

Ahsoka sniffled and looked down, " The other Padawans were teasing me. They say I'm too young, not that powerful, and I'm funny looking. I shouldn't be Anakin Skywalker's padawan at all."

Padme was livid, children could be cruel. She knew this from her own past, they would tease Padme about her teeth, hair, and how smart she was. It wasn't right, as futrue Jedi that should not behave that way. Padme thought about talking to Master Yoda about this. Better not, it would only make Ahsoka more of a target. She would disscuss this with Anakin, she knew he had a no tolorence for bulling. But till then, Ahsoka needed her own defence. Gentle lifting the girl's chin to her gaze, Padme wiped the tears from her face.

"Ahsoka, I going give you some advice my mother gave me," Padme said, "She told me I was brave and beautiful, so are you. Then she went on to tell me to hold my head high, don't ever let them define the light in your eyes, love yourself and give them hell. Lastly you can take on this universe, just stand and be strong. Do you understand."

Ahsoka nodded and they both stood up. Ahsoka hugged Padme tightly and Padme kissed the girls head. "Thank you so much Senator, you give the best advice. No wonder my Master visits you do much" she said skiping off.

"Yeah that why he visits me."Padme thought blushing a deep red at the thought of the things that have went on in this office, on the desk, and the floor.

Deciding to go home, Padme packed up her work for the day. Entering her apartment, she was greeted by Threepio. "Hello Miss Padme." he greeted.

"Hello Threepio." she said, giving him her cloak.

Padme went to her closet, changing out of her heavy robes and letting her hair down from the eccentric hair style. She changed into a simple gown of soft pink with lilac hues, her hair fell down to her hips is soft curls. Going back into the bedroom, Padme noticed that there was a wicker basket of red apples on her bed with a note besided it.

"Threepio, has there been anyone by today." Padme asked.

"No Miss Padme,"he said waddling into the room.

"Then how did this basket get in here."

"Oh dear me, I don't know." he said.

Padme walked over to the basket and picked up the note.

_To: Lady Skywalker_

_From: Gringotts Wizard Banks_

_Dear Lady Skywalker (Nee Granger),_

_I, Griphook, sadly inform you of the passing Andromeda Tonks(nee Black). The funeral is in two days time; then the reading of the Will comences afterwards and the custody of Edward Remus Tonks will be discussed. We would like for both you and you husband to come. _

_Griphook_

_P.S. Please do not worry about the the vault accident eight years ago. _

The note fell from her hands, her hands shaking. "Are you okay, Miss Padme."

Finding her voice, "Yes, you can shut down for the night."

After he left, Padme sat on her bed, thinking about secrets that she has kept from everyone but her parents and sister. Padme once told Anakin that secrets destoryed, hers would surely destory any trust that he had left in her.

Padme Naberrie Amidala was not always her name, her birth name was really Hermione Jean Granger. Jobal and Ruwee gave her the name Padme, when they adopted her at 13. She finally became Padme permanently after a heartbreaking betrayal seven years ago. Griphook was the first one to even contact her in seven years. Maybe she shouldn't go. But then she remembered something.

_"Promise us you will take care of him if anything happens to us. Please be Teddy's Godmother, Hermione."_

_"Of course Remus, I promise."_

"I made a promise to you Remus and I will keep it,"

**AN: Review please! **


	3. The Inheritance

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter Three

Padme made the nesscery arrangments to take off a few days. She packed a bag and wrote a note to Anakin.

_My Love,_

_If I'm not home when you arrive, please don't worry. I have to go deal with somthing involing family. I love you Always&Forever. P.S._

She kissed the data letter and pressed send. She grabed one of the apples Griphook sent; apparently they had the ability to jump dimension. They were enchanted with Goblin magic, wished she had known about these apples. Would have made the jump easier. Padme had discovered demension jumping by accident. A nightmare triggered a burst of accidentle magic. Padme had ended up on Naboo, in the medow that she had takin Anakin to. Jobal had found her, the family took in with an open heart, and healed her. From then on ever summer, she would come back. But stop the summer when she had to on the hunt, she didn't want risk her family or Anakin.

Padme grabed her bag and took bite of the apple. The world was spining around her, her ariy bedroom was gone and she ended up on the floor was a dark cozy office. The room was still spining was still when Padme landed. Closing her eyes for a moment to balance herself. After a few secondes, Padme sat in one of the plush chairs in what Anakin called her senator mode.

"Good day mil-lady." Griphook stated from behinded the papers he was reading. Looking up at the women in front of him, he was some what shock. Gone was the sorrowful jaded girl, in her place was a confident brave women. "Good day Griphook," she stated, " Thank you for the letter, you're the first to contact me in over eight years."

"We have been trying to find for those eight years," Griphook said gaging her reaction.

"Why?" she asked.

"You inheritance of course," Griphook said pulling our papers," The Wills of Sirius Black, Godric Gryffindor, The Rivers's, and The Romanov's. The later today I will read the Will of Remus and Nymphadora Lupin and Andromanda Tonks."

Padme was shocked that Sirius would leave her anything at all, she was only a friend to Harry nothing more. What confused her more was that Gryffindor, Rivers, and Romanov Wills. She was not connected to any of them, well she did pull our Gryffindor Sword out of the Sorting Hat in her second year. It just didn't make sense to her.

"Lady Skywalker, where is your husband,"Griphook asked.

Padme snaped her head up and looked at Griphook with fear. "How did you know I was married."

"The Book of Records states that Hermione Jean Granger name changed to Amidala Padme Naberrie. Married and Soul-Mate to Anakin Gabirel Skywalker. Children: Ahsoka Tano Skywalker. Powers Status: Bound by Ronald Billius Weasly."

"How is it that Ahsoka is my child?"Padme asked.

"You're magic and love for the girl has connected you to her; therfore she is now your child." Griphook explained.

"Can you tell me who her real parents are?" Padme knowing Ahsoka wanted to know.

"Griphook shook his head, "That information was lost when you adopted her,"

"How is that my magic adopted her, but I could not be bound to my soulmate."Padme asked.

"A Soul Mate's Love and a Mother's Love is different, to complete the Soul Mate's bond requires the magical creatures magic to bind with their mate's soul. Thus completing the bond. A Mother's Love can happen at any moment; you're magic simply reach out unconsciously and took the girl in."

Padme nodded, "No one can know this, about my husband and my child. They would be in serious trouble."

"Of course, no one know of this. Not without your permission, Mil-lady."Griphook said, "Now onto business, the Will of Sirius Black. All he left was a letter addressed to you.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I want to thank you for believing that I was innocent back in you're third year. And for giving me my freedom back. I want you to know that I never blamed you for what happened to Harry; I bet that boy could be as stubburn as his parents when he made up his mind. I want you to know that I love you like a daughter, since I have no children of my own; I am making you the head of House of Black; from the day I die and onword you will be known as Lady Black. From the fortunes, I want to give 1 million gallons to Remus and my cousin Nymphadora, if they are not together, please prank them till they are. Give 50 thousand gallons to the Weasely twins, for their Joke Shop. And reinstate my cousins Andromada and her daughter back into the Black family. And burn Bellatrix out of the the family. Lastly I want you to survive this damn war and kill Voldy. Then I want you live your life to the fullest in peace. Settle down and have lots of children; remember to tell them about me please. _

_Sirius Black._

_P.S. If you marry that Red-headed Git Ron, I will come back to haunt you. I mean it. Beware of his mother too, I saw her trying to drug you with love potions, I told if she tried it, I would have the twins prank her to death and I would help._

Padme laughed and cried when she read the letter; it made her miss Sirius even more.

"Griphook please set aside the one million gallons in a trust fund for Edward Remus Lupin, and make sure the fifty thousond get put into George Weasly account here. I want to make sure that Andromada Tonks and her daughter renistated back into the Black family. I also want to know why this Will was not read to me before now?"

"This Will was recently found and turned into I continue please."

Padme nodded.

"Now onto the River's Will, you know of the blood stutus that the Wizard community lives by correct."

"Yes of course, the Pure Bloods, Half-Bloods, and the Muggle-Born. Pure Bloods like the Black family are at the highest and the Muggle-borns like me are at the bottom"Padme answered.

"But Lady Black-Skywalker, you are not a Muggle-born,"Griphook explained.

"What do you mean."Padme asked.

"Well, do you know who Jaquette Woodville is,"

"Yes, she was apart of the War of the Roses. She was on the Lancastrian side, but turned to the Yorkist side when her eldest daughter married King Edward the Fourth. I know she was accused of witchcraft twice along with Queen Elizabeth, but it was never proven"

"Jacqette and Elizabeth were in fact witches, thought to be muggle-borns. The Earl of Warwick hated them because he was a pure blood wizard. That is why he rebelled againest Edward. Even though Edward was squib, Warwick didn't want Elizabeth polluting the Lancastrian bloodline. But Jaquette and Elizabeth were not muggle-borns, they were demi-goddesses. They were decendants of the Water Goddess Melusine. A demi-god/ess is a wizard/witch that are get their powers from a patron God/ess. And this Will states that as the last decendent of Jaquette Woodville through her daughter Queen Elizabeth through her daughter Princess Bridget. You are know the now the new Lady title comes with the fourtunes of the Rives family"

"Alright, how come this Will was not read to me."Padme asked crossing her arms.

"Dumbledor had this Will hidden from us, Professor Snape turned it in to us before he died along with the Last Will of Godric Gryffindor."

"What does that Will State."Padme asked.

"Godric Gryffindor's States that who ever pulls out the Sword of Gryffindor shall inherit the Sword, the fortunes, jewels, and the title of Princess."

"Are their anymore titles that I need to be aware of."

"Yes your Highness, but your husband needs to be here for that Romanov Will. Now the Wills the Lupin and Tonks family will began after the the buriel of Andromanda Tonks."

"Of course," Padme said.

For the funeral today, Padme wore a Edwardian Flying dress is made entirely of navy silk velvet and navy silk satin with a white lace charmeuse and white shaw. She wore her hair down, but pulled out of her face with hair pins. She was terrified for today, mostly because of Ron. She was scared he would try to finish what he started seven years ago. Padme grabed her japor pendent for comfort; she wished that Anakin was here.

"William and Flure Weasley will escort you to the funeral by side along apparition. Since you can not access you magic for now." Griphook explained.

"Will I ever be able to do magic again."Padme asked.

Griphook smirked, "All will be reveled at the Will Reading. I'm sure that the Minister of Magic would like to know why their hero vanished and who did it."

Padme raised an eyebrow, so Griphook planned to exposed Ron at the Will Reading. In front of the Minister of Magic, thus throwing Ron in jail and freeing her magic. Padme loved that the idea. Maybe they will allow her to hex him just once.

"Very well Master Griphook." Padme said smirking.

**An: The dress that Padme is wearing is the same one from Titanic that Rose wore during her "flying scene". **


	4. The Funeral, Truth, and Teddy

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So here is some background for the Harry Potter's part of the Story. Harry died at 11, and Hermione took over the role of savior from him. There will be more information about Harry's death later in the story. So Hermione went through the Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Askaban, the Triwizard Tournament, and so on. But the Golden Trio made up Hermione, Ron and Neville after Harry died. Ron and Hermione never get together in this story, more on that no one knows about her life as Padme, well just one person that is alive. Please PM me if this or the story doesn't clear up anything. **

As Padme walked out of Griphook's office, she saw two familiar people. Bill still had his long red hair, lanky bulid, and the scar that Greyback gave him. Fleur was still as beautiful as she remembered with silver hair and grey-blue eyes, she was also about 5 months pregnant too. Both were dressed in black robes. Both were looking at her in shock, Fleur waddled over and pulled her in a tight hug as much as her bump would allow.

"Mia, my God your alive." Fleur whispered in her, "We thought you had been killed after the battle by roug Death years we been looking for you, and all of sudden the Goblins find you, how is that possible ."

Padme pulled back from her friend to look her in the eyes. "Fleur I will explain what happed, but later. This is a happy moment for me, I see your preganat."

Bill came up behind Fleur and placed his large hands on her bump, "This is our second child, another girl. Our oldest is named Victiora, spitting image of her mother. She was born on the anniversy of the Battle "Bill explained.

"That's wonderfully, I hope to meet her."Padme expressed.

"Did you ever see Prince Charming again ." Fleur asked playfuly.

Padme blushed, during the Triwizard Tournament Fleur had caught sight of the Japor snipet that Anakin had given her. Padme blushed at the time and told Fleur that a charming boy had called her an Angel because she was beautiful, and made her the snipet for luck. At the time Padme never felt like an angle, just an awkward teenager. Fleur had told her that this boy, her Prince Charming saw her inner beauty and that what made him a keeper.

"Yes I saw him again, he went from the charming boy to roughish man. I hardly recognized him when I saw him again. I ended up marrying him,"Padme said before she could stop herself but continued. "It had been ten years since I saw him, and I married him a month later."

Both Bill and Fleur were shocked, Hermione the girl that showed no interest in boys and always stuck to her studies married a man only after seeing for a month.

"Wow,"Bill said still in a daze.

"What's his name,"Fleur asked.

Padme thought for a moment, should she revel more or would that be a bad idea. But if anything she could make them sware an unbreakble vow not to tell. "Anakin Skywalker."

Fleur beemed, "Any children yet."

"One adopted daughter, Ahsoka."Padme said.

"Why are they not here with you."Bill asked.

"My husband is assisting his bestfriend with a job and Ahsoka is in school right now. I felt I should not pull her out at the moment."Padme lied.

"That sounds like you Mia,"Bill said rolling his eyes, "Always one for education."

"Of course."Padme laughed but tured serious.

"Bill what happened to Andromanda."Padme asked.

Both Bill and Fleur turned serious as well, Bill was the first to speak.

"All I know is that she was attacked by a werewolf. They think the damn thing was coming after Teddy. "

"How did it happen?"

Bill took a moment to control his emotions, he knew that as Teddy's Godmother Mia needed to know the facts.

"The wolf broke the door and Andromanda had enough time to put Teddy in a safe room behinded the wall. He killed her and moved on."

"And Teddy."Padme asked.

"Physically he fine, but he has shut down mentally. He won't talk and he barely eats, he is staying with us till you can take him home."

"Will he be here today,"

"No, he won't come, not even to say goodbye."Bill said saddly.

Padme nodded in understanding, saying goodbye to loved ones was hard. She hadn't even been to her own parent's graves yet.

Andromanda Tonks would be buried next to her husband, daughter, and son-in-law. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy in front behind the casket; next was Bill, Fleur,and George Weasley; The Minister of Magic Susan Bones and head of the Auror deparmtent Justin Finch Fletchley, and the herself. With her she carried a white lily for innocences, since Andromanda was innocent.

"Oh Won-Won, look who it is." a shrilly voice said.

Oh God, tell me who that is not who I think it is. Padme turned around to Ron and Lavender Brown coming up behind her. Ron look the same, only older and filled out but in the gut. He walked up like he was the star of the show, it reminded her of Lockheart; so did the way he dressed. Lavender was just the same as Ron, she wore a black short skirt and corset top too small for her. "Lavender Ronald."She said coldly.

Lavender had always hated Hermione with a passion, she was smarter and always had Ron attention in school. Now Lavender hated Hermione even more; Lav figured that they both had money, since she married Ron he made bucket loads for her spend and by the looks of her clothes Hermione did too. But some how the little mudblood grew into her looks, and Lavender just grew outwards. Even now Ron was looking at her with lust. But Lavender knew that she as here for the little mutt, only Lavender and Ron would get him. Who in their right mind would give that spinster a child. Once they had the mutt, it would be nice to have a servent around the house. Then Lavender would laugh with victory, because she had what the mudblood wanted.

Ron was indeed looking at Hermione with lust, she had grown into her looks. Hermione was no longer an ugly twig, she had curves in all the right places and her hair was no longer a bushy mess but loose ringlet. She would be his, no matter what. He would finish what he started seven years ago. He could finally dump Lavender; she had let herself go too much. With Hermione on his arm, he would have the fame and money that came with her.

"It's so good to see you Hermione." he stated.

"I wish I could say the same,"Padme stated turning around to join the others.

How dare that Mudblood brush him off like a nobody, Ron's face was turning as red as his hair. He grabed her roughful by the wrist, making her drop her lily. Padme was about to scream, when a dark gloved hand reach out a gently pulled her back from Ron. The man towered over Ron's 5'10 frame at 6'2, he had black curly hair, and his eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"I suggest you not lay hand on her,"the man said.

He had a accent simliar to Vikor Krums, but was better at english.

"Whats it to you."Ron snaped.

"This is my nephew's wife, you little bug." the man snaped.

"Who the hell in their right mind would marry the insurffble know it all." Lavender screeched.

Our little showdown had caught the attention of the others, all of their glares were pointed at Ron and Lavender. Narcissa,Susan and Justine came over and curtised to me before truning their attention one the slut and git.

"How dare you disrupt my sister funeral and lay a hand on The Head of The House of Black." Narcissa screamed, "I could have you both arrested for that."

"She's right Weasley,"Justine said glaring at him.

"I did nothing wrong, just teaching the Mudblood bitch a lesson." Ron said forgetting his boss was a muggle-born.

CRACK

The dark-haired man back handed Ron across the face, breaking his nose. "You are a peasent compared to her. Not only is she Lady Black, she is a Grand-Princess of Russia through her marrige to my nephew Prince Anakin. You will show her the respect she deserves or you will deal with me."

"Why hell would a prince marry you."Lavender snaped.

Padme beat the stranger the to punch, "Beause he thinks I'm an Angel. Now both of you will leave me alone for the rest of the funeral and the Will reading or else.I am so sorry Narcissa, please contuine."

"Of course you Highness, would you like to come up front with me and Draco."Narcissa asked.

"No, I think my uncle would like to walk with me inplace of my husband."Padme explained.

Narcissa nodded and the walk persumed, her "uncle" offered her his arm and her fallen flower, Padme took the arm and they began to walk.

"Who are you, how do you my husband." Padme demanded.

The stranger smiled, "I told my dear, I'm you're husband uncle."

Padme gave the him a pointed look, "My husband has no more family sadly, aside from his step-family."

"My dear how much do you both know about his mother?"

Padme thought for a moment, "Not much"

"I see," he said, "His mother is my desendent through my son. They always called me uncle, seeing that I do not look like a grandfather."

Who are you,"Padme asked again.

"Prince Vlad Tepes of Romania, but history gave me another name..."

"Dracula, son of the Devil."Padme finished.

"Actaully Dracula means Son the Dragon, Protector of the Innocent. My family's name goes back to Daenerys Stormborn Taryargen; Mother of the Dragons."

"Are you really a vamp..."

"Vampire, yes. But I will not hurt you, I had a witch by the name of Elizabeth Bathory bind me to my family. I can never hurt them, I can always feel them; when they are born or when they I would like discuss more about our family with my nephews present."

"Fine, I supposed that will be alright."Padme said.

"How are you out in the daylight?"Padme asked.

"Sun block my dear, sunblock."

They walk and watched as the coffin lowered into the ground with Padme's Lily on top. Padme let the tears fall for Andromanda, Teddy, and the others that lost their looked up and saw that Ron was smirking at her. Like was going to finish what he started seven years ago. He lost once and he will lose again.

The funeral party made it back to the bank for the Will reading, as they entered Griphook's office there was tea and mini-cakes. With everyone seated with tea and cakes; and throughly disgusted with Ron eating habits. Griphook entered with the two documents and bowed to Padme and Vlad.

"Nice to see you again Prince Vlad,"Griphook commented to the Prince.  
>"You as well, Griphook. Please go on with the reading."<p>

"As you wish, the wills state that Hermione Jean Granger shall take care of Edward Remus Lupin if anything to Nypmhdora and Remus Lupin or Andromanda and Edward Tonks. But Ronald and Lavender Weasley have decided to contest the Wills, saying that the she is an unfit." Griphook stated.

"She knows nothing about being a loving mother, and she has been out of the boys life ever since he was born. Never even met the boy; and he should not be taken away from his friends. By letting him stay with Ron and I, he will be close to Victoria and will be able to attended Hogwarts in a few years." Lavender let out in one breath.

"Lavender how would you know about being a loving mother; you have no children. "Fleur snapped. "Where Mia already has one child."

"Then where is this child,"Ron taunted.

"She still in school, and then she is with her father most of the is a daddy's girl."Padme said.

"Intresting name Ahsoka, sounds made up." Lavender pointed out.

Padme glared at Lavender, then Susan casully stated "I assure you that the girl is not made up, I have seen the adoption records that state that Ahsoka is indeed the child of the Princess . And I have made up my mind on the matter of the of the custody of Edward Remus Lupin. He will go to Hermione and her family."

"WHAT," Ron screamed.

"Another matter has come to my attention, for some reason I can not feel Hermione's magic any more. Care to explaine this Hermione."Susan asked.

"Yes Minister,"Padme stated looking Ron dead in the eye, "After the battle, I went to Gryffindor tower to rest and be alone. But Ron followed me. He started going off on how we should be together and that everyone expected it. I told him no and that once everything was settled here, that I was leaving. He got mad and attacked me without warning, he beat me bloody. Then to make sure I couldn't get away; he bound my powers. The last thing I remember was him pointing his wand at me and then a white light."

"What happened after that,"Justin asked.

"All I know is that my adopted mother found me and brought me home. I couldn't come back, Griphook was the first one to contact me in ever since."

All eyes were on Ron who was sweating, "S-he's lying, I-I d-id-n't at-tcked h-er, i-t was the o-ther way arou-nd." he stammered.

His family didn't seem surprised, "Ron I can't believe you would do this to Hermione, your bestfriend. How would Dad, Ginny, Charlie, and Fred felt about this; I'm glad they are not alive to see this. I thought you were not like Molly and Percy. I was wrong." Bill said sadly.

"Bill your going to believe that mudblood bitch over me, your own brother."Ron yelled.

"You're not my brother, I hereby ban you from the Weasley clan. You and the bitch you will know be known as Ronald Billius Brown."Bill declared.

Ron face became as red as his hair, and he lunged for Padme.

_"Petrificus Totalas_"

The body binding charm hit Ron in the back and her fell at her feet. The person holding the wand was Auror Neville Longbottom. Gone was the chubby boy that everyone pick on, he was tall and toned because of the Auror training. His streight black hair was sweep to the side and he had piercing black eyes glaring at Ron.  
>"Sorry I'm late," he said,<p>

Padme laughed, "Better late than never Nev"

Neville gave his oldest friend a goofy smile. "How was that body binding curse." he asked.

"Better than mine." Padme said.

"Well, I guess I should get this scum to the Askaban till his trial. I always had a feeling he had somthing to do with why you left. Me and Luna never stop hoping that you would come back." Nev said levating Ron.

"Thank you Nev." Padme said with a smile.

"Your welcome Mia," he said before turning to Lavender, "Come along Lavender, you're not needed here anymore."

Lavender got up from her seat, glaring a Padme. "What is so speacial about you that Ron just had to have you. You were just some ugly know it all in school, but even then he still wanted you. I was good and ture to him, I gave him all that I could. But he still chooses you."

"I don't what goes on in his twisted head Lavender, the only feeling that I ever had for him was that of sister. I gave my heart to my husband the day I met him. He is my Soul Mate, since Ron bound my powers I haven't be able to properly bind myself to him. I has been driving us both insane."

Everyone was shocked, the Soul Mate princpal was rare thing. It was a witch or wizard's perfect match, they share a undeniable connection and is tangible from the first touch. This bond allow the Soulmates to see into each other mind, heart, and soul.

Susan pulled out her wand and pointed it at Hermione, "As the Minister of Magic, I hereby release you from the binds that Ronald Billius Brown has placed on you."

Padme closed her eyes and felt the warm fire of her magic rush through her vains, feeling it heal her after so many years. She opened them and felt like her self again. Griphook handed Padme her wand, the one she lost so many years ago. The Vine Wood and Phoenix feather core.

_"Lumos_." she whispered

The wand made a blinding white light, showing everyone that she was powerful witch. "Nox"

Padme looked at Bill, "Take me to see my son.

The the Wake was at Shell Cottage, it look the same as the last time she visited. Narcissa, Draco, Flure, Vlad, Susan, and Justin went into this house. Bill waited for her, as she went to lay forget-me-knots on Dobby's grave. "Thank you so much Dobby, for everything." Padme said.

As she approched the cottage, she saw Bill holding a beautiful little girl in a black dress and her hair in pig tails tied with black silk ribbon. She had silver blond hair like her mother, and Bill's blue eyes. "Daddy's is this Mia, Teddy's new mommy."

"Yes Tori, this is her."Bill said setting her down.

" Hi I'm Victoria, I have heard all about you." she said sticking her hand out

Padme grabed her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Victoria."

"Are you going take Teddy away forever" she asked in a small voice and soulful blue eyes.

Before Bill could repermind her, Padme knelt down to look Victoria in the eyes.

"No Victoira, Teddy can always come and visite you."

Tori let out a relivied sigh, she was glad. Teddy was her very very bestfriend and she did not want him to go away. Tori them inside and went upstaires. While the adults mingled and Padme helped with lunch. Flure made a light lunch of chicken-mushroom wild rice soup, freash bread, and apple cider.

"So Granger what do you do know?"Draco asked.

Padme took a sip of her apple cider and looked at Draco. "I am a Senator,"she explained.

"Really, never thought you would go into politics,"Draco said." Always thought you would be a librarian or something dealing with books."

Padme chuckled, "No, I went into politics to help people. I love my job, even if it is tiring. What do know Draco."

"I'm a healer, I do house calls for now because no one wants to hire a ex-deatheater." he sighed.

"I'm sorry," Padme said.

" What is you husband and daughter like,"Narcissa asked changing the subject.

"Ani is charming,kind,loving, a bit reckless, and a brillent inventor. He cares deeply and is protective of those he cares about. Ahsoka is like any other pre-teen, mouthy and a know it all. Ani nickname for her is she is always snippy towards him."

Narcissa smiled, glad that her great-nephew was going have a father and older sister in his life. It will do him good have a real family that will protect him.

"Did you tell you're family about Teddy yet?"Vlad asked.

"No, Anakin is away helping a friend out and Ahsoka is in school. I didn't tell either of them, I wanted to tell them when we are all together."

"I would like to come with you to meet him, I want his help to find his mother and uncle."Vlad explained.

"Are you sure that she is alive, I saw her body before they buried her."Padme said sadly.

"I would have felt her die, she is still alive."Vlad declared.

Padme nodded, hoping that he was right. Shmi should be alive to enjoy her grandchildren and such.

"Flure where is Teddy at."Padme asked.

"First door on the right, up the stairs."

Padme got up and went up to the room. The room was

light and opened with an ocean theme. In the kings sized bed sat a boy of eight years old in blue striped pjs. He had messy black hair and brown eye with a blank expression. In his lap lay her old cat Crookshanks and on the table was the snowy owl Hedwig. Hedwig saw her and chirp happily. Teddy turned and looked at her strangly. "Hello Teddy, I'm your Godmother Hermione." she said walking in and sitting on the bed.

Crookshanks lifted his head up and saw his mistress. He trotted over from Teddy and climb into Padme's lap. Teddy was shocked, and face said so. Crookshanks never liked anyone, not even Victoria. But his cat was was rubbing and purring happily at his Godmother. "Hello Crookshanks, it's good to see you old friend." she said.

Padme smiled at him, "You know he used to be mine, I got him when I was 13 years old. I'm glad you took care of him for me."

"Teddy do you know what today was," Padme asked.

Teddy did not anwser at all, he just retured to staring blankly into space. Padme pushed Crookshanks out of her lap and scooted closer to Teddy. "Teddy, your going to come live with me in a new place. Some where that the wolves can't find you; I promise I will not let anything happen to you. We are leaving soon okay. I'm going pack you things. Don't worry, we will be coming back soon."

**Taking Vlad and Teddy home.**

Teddy things were packed in his father's old trunk with Undetectable Extension that fit all of his things; along with Crookshanks and Hedwig. Vlad did the same with his bag. Bill took them back to Griphooks office, he hugged Teddy and Mia. "We'll be back for Ron's trial in few weeks and to settle everything here." Padme said.

"Alright, be safe and bring all of your family next time."He said.

"I'll try."

They went into Griphook's office, where he was waiting with the apples. "Before we go, I need to explain somethings. First, no one know that me and Anakin are married. Tell no one. Two, things will be strange in this world just follow my lead. And third, Anakin is not going to react well to you Vlad, just hid in a room till I can explain things to him. I will explain more later."

"Alright,"he said.

"Teddy grabbed my hand and take Vlads other one. On Three bite down. 1 -2-3."

The trio disappeared with a pop.

**Hey guys tell me what you think please. And Happy Chirstmas everyone!**


	5. Home

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**AN: Hey everyone, here is the new chapter of Long Live the King. Please check out my new story My Son. Hope everyone had a Happy Christmas and Blessed New Year.**

Chapter 5

Anakin arrived at the Temple hanger bay with the Duchess Satine and Obi-Wan in a medical capsule. The wound was healed, but Obi-Wan was still in the coma. Duchess Satine was worried sick, but she had to leave him to defend her people from the Death Watch. She grabed Anakin's arm, "Please keep me posted on his status." Satine asked.

"Of course, Duchess." he said.

She reluctantly left him, as she walked away. To her secretary Satine whispered and the secreatary nodded.

At the temple, Anakin walked to where the prisoner was being held, he studied the creature. Anakin wasn't sure if it was a man or beast.; one thing for sure was that it was pure evil. Someone sent this creature to kill his master, it puzzled him to no end. Whatever a Tsar was, the word seemed like a royal title. But Obi-Wan was the son of a farmer for Stewjon, he had no royal connections. The creatue stared at the door with an evil smile and started humming.

"Skywalker what are you doing."

Anakin turned to see Master Windu stalking towards him in stuck up attitude. Anakin reisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of all the master's why did it have to Windu. For whatever reason, Windu has always been the hardest of him; always pushing him to the limit. When Anakin was 13, Windu pitted him againest a senior Padwana. Anakin was nearly killed in that battle, it was the only time that he ever saw his very calm master lose his own temper. Obi-Wan told Windu that if he ever did that again, Obi-Wan would go to the cousile with intent to get Windu kick out of the order.

"Just studying the prisoner, Master."Anakin said.

"Well this prisoner is none of your concern. You are are to close to this Skywalker. Master Yoda is away and has left me with his you will respect."Master Windu commanded.

Anakin clenched his fists and walked away before he said anything rash. Obi-Wan has always taught him that respect was earned not given. He decided to check on Ahsoka and then go home to Padme, if she was there.

Anakin walked to his rooms in the Temple, he only spent time there if he had to. Ahsoka was sleeping and he wanted check on her. He was very protective of her; Padme said it was the natural instinct of a father that made him so protective of her. She was sure that he would make a good father one day. But Anakin wasn't so sure, he didn't how to be someone father. That was what scared him about being a father. What if he did something to mess the kid up or accidently hurt them.

Ahsoka was in her room cuddled up to a rag doll that she made and she kicked the blankets off her self again. Anakin bent down and pulled to blackets up to her chin and tucked her in. She looked so peaceful and sad. When they were alone and her thought unblocked, Anakin knew that Ahsoka greatest wish was to know the family she lost. But there was no way of knowing, Ahsoka's birth records were lost when her village was attacked. Master Plo Koon said it was the Will of the Force that the three year old was even found at all. She found under the wreckage of the orphanage, she was the only one there. The master Shaak Ti found his padawan intresting, she was the onlt hybird known of the Torguta species. Most Torguta have reptailian eyes and luukes, but Ahsoka had silver blond hair and crystel blue eyes.

Anakin burshed some hair out of her face and turned to Artoo.

"Stay and watch her Artoo.I don't want to her alone with the beast in custody. I'll be back in the morning."

"_Yes Sir." _he beeped.

Anakin slips into the apartment and re-locks the door. Everything is quite, not even Threepio is awake. He goes to the bedroom and Padme is sound asleep on top the blakents on his side of the bed. she wore a light pink silk nightgown, that reached her ankles and was backless. She was curled up cluching a holo of some sorts to her heart. Anakin sat beside her and gently to the holo out of her hand.

The holo was of two children; a boy and a girl. The boy had messy black hair and emeraled green eyes that were hidden behind round things that held glass; he wore red and gold robes of sorts with a crest over the heart. Anakin also noticed that the boy had odd scar of a lighting bolt in the middle of his forhead. The girl had bushy light brown hair and amber eyes, she had buck teeth only hers seemed to make her smile bigger. She wore black robes that had the same crest as the boy. Anakin thougt it was odd that the girl shared Padme's eyes and the boys odd scar; only Padme's scar was on her left collerbone.

Unlike himself, who had many scars; from war, training as a padawan, and his life as a slave. Padme had five really bad scars that she covered up. Anakin didn't know she had them till after their wedding night.

_Anakin woke up alone, in the bed that made love to his wife for the first time in. It was very late or very early and Anakin saw steam coming from the fresher. He got up and walked into the fresher. Padme was wearing her favorite blue robe and her hair was rolled up in a towel; she had out some sort of make up and was dabbing it on her skin. _

_"Angel,"Anakin said._

_Padme jumped, and drop the glass container. They both watched as it shattered on the ground. _

_"Padme stay there, I'll get you."Anakin said._

_Anakin used to the Force to lift Padme up and into his arms. He quickly sat her on the bed and started to examine her feet. _

_"Ani, I'm fine. I didn't cut."She said._

_"Padme what were you doing, I woke up and found you gone."_

_"I got up early and decided I was going to make breakfast for us." She explained quickly._

_Anakin looked down and saw a scar on her left hand that was partilly covered. He tried to read it, but Padme snatched her hand aways. Anakin was hurt by this and Padme looked down in shame. _

_"Why won't you let me look." He asked_

_"Because I want you to look at me like you did last night, if you see my scars you I'm afraid you won't look at me like that again."She confessed._

_Anakin used his robot arm and lifted her chin up so they could see each others eyes. _

_"Padme, do you love me less because of my scars, the ones I got as a slave or a padawan." Anakin asked._

_"No, your scar show that you are a warrior, they make you into the man I love. Mine only remind me that I was to helpless to do any thing to save the people I care about."_

_"Padme one day you will have to tell me what you mean by that, I won't push you to tell me. I can sense the distress it causes you. Till then I want you to know that I will love you no matter what. If you can love me with my scars, I can love you for yours. Show me."_

_Padme gave him her scared hand, he took into his own large ones. "I shall not tell lies." it read. Anakin then pushed up the sleeve of the robe and saw an angrey line that started from her wrist to the inside of her elbow. Anakin kissed both scars; he then took her other hand and Padme turned over to her palm. There was only one scar there, a faint line that started at the bottem of her middle finger and ended at the top of her wrist. He kissed that one too. _

_"Any more that I need to kiss." he asked._

_Padme nodded and let the robe fall off her shoulders; on her left collerbone was a scar in the shape of lighting bolt. And lastly on the back of her right shoulder, there was a word carved into her, Mudblood. He gently touched the scar with his lips and he noticted that Padme tensed up. _

_"That scar hurt the most, Ani. I remember it, on the knife felt digging into my skin. All the while, they went on hurting my friend right in front of me. My friend was so brave, those monster wanted her to scream. But she would not, not even w-hen w-hen..."_

_Padme started to sobbed, Anakin held and rocked her as she cried. "It's okay baby, it's okay."_

_Padme stoped crying and started to kiss him with undid the towel and let her wet curly hair down, so his fingers could go through her hair. Tongues fought for control of the kiss and Anakin moved down to her collerbone to start kissing the lighting bolt._

_"Make love to me, make me feel like the angel you think I am."she moaned._

_"Angel I don't think you you are an Angel. I know you are and I'm going to show you." Anakin said as he went lower on her body._

Anakin smiled at the memory, and the others happy memories that they made together.

"You're home" a voice said.

Anakin looked down to see a sleepy pair of amber eyes looking up at him. "Yes, and so are you. I thought you would still be gone to deal with family things."

"I got in a few hours ago."she stated.

"Who are these kids."he asked suddenly holding up the holo.

Padme smiled saddly at the photo. "If you can believe it, the girl in the photo is me."

"Really, even then you look like an Angel."Anakin said bending down to kiss her pulse point.

"Buck teeth and bushy hair included."she asked.

"Mmmm yes,"Anakin said, " I don't see buck teeth, only big pretty smile of a happy girl. That bushy hair as you call it, to me it makes a halo around you head."

"What ever you say, love," she said pulling him down on top of herself.

Anakin then flip them over where Padme was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she layed her head over his heart. Padme listened to the steady beat of his heart and Anakin drew lazy circles on her back. "Whose is the boy."

"His name is Harry Potter, he was my first bestfriend in school. Both of us were outcasts of sorts; he was an orphan and I was the insurffble know it all. We became friends after he saved my life, along with another boy named Ron."

"What happened to him and why do you have the same lighting bolt scar."Anakin asked.

"The man that murdered Harry's parents, broke into our school to steal something the headmaster had hidden there. The murderer had a teacher that helped him break in, when we went to tell the head master. He wasn't there and like a couple of idoits we went to face him by ourselves. Long story short, Harry was killed by his parents murderer. He was only eleven years old, Ahsoka age now that I think about it.I don't know how it happened, no one told me. All I know is that he marked me like he did Harry."

"I'm sorry Angel."he said holding her tighter.

"I miss him you know, he had such a hard life. He lived with family members that treated him badly and he never knew what love was. But he was the sweetest and most caring person there was."

"Do you think,if you had not me and he was still alive. Would you know have ended with him." Anakin asked, he dreaded the answer.

"Anakin,there is no doubt in my mind that I was ment for you and you for me. If Harry had lived, he would have wanted to give me away to you at our wedding."

"What do you mean."

"Well it's tradition for the father or a male family member of the bride to give her away to her groom, it's a sign that the father is giving the groom full responsibility of the bride. Since my birth father is dead, and my adopted father has no idea of this tradition; Harry would have had the honor of giving me away, he was very much like a brother to me."

"Maybe one day we will have a wedding like that."Anakin said holding her close.

"Maybe, how was your mission with Obi-Wan."she asked.

Anakin's face turned somber and then sad. "Obi-Wan was attacked by some sort of beast-"

"HELP... NANA."someone screamed.

Both adults jumped up and Padme rushed to the guest bedroom. Anakin followed to see Padme with her back to him and a small boy in her arms. He looked about seven years old with messy black hair, Anakin couldn't tell what color his eyes were because they were closed.

"Shhh Teddy, its alright sweetheart. Its over, its over; they can't get to you now. You're safe."Padme cooed.

Brown eyes opened and looked into amber eyes; "What if the monster's that killed Nana try hurt you."

Anakin looked at the boy and saw something familar in they boy's eyes. Anger, hate, sadness, and wanting. Anakin had felt this way when his own mother died; it only led to him killing a whole village of Tuskin Raiders. He touched the darkside and it has haunted him ever since. The Chancellor had said it was a good thing, to let his anger go in that way. But Anakin didn't know what to think; the Jedi said to forget his emotions and the Chancellor to let his emotions run free. He knew what ever monster hurt his Nana, would never hurt either of Padme or this boy.

"No monster is going hurt either of you."Anakin said suddenly.

Padme and Teddy both looked at him. Padme turned herself so they both facing Anakin

"Teddy remember when I told you I had an important secret to tell you."Padme asked.

Teddy nodded.

She moitioned for Anakin to come closer, Anakin moved and knelt down on the floor next to Padme and Teddy on the bed.

"Teddy this is my husband Anakin. But you can't tell anyone that alright. When we are out in public you have to call him Master you understand."

Teddy nodded and stuck his hand out to Anakin.

"I'-m Teddy Lupin."he whispered.

Anakin took the boy's hand and shook it. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Teddy smiled for the first time in a long time. Padme put Teddy in the bed and tucked him in. Anakin noticed for the first time that there was some sort of feline on the bed and white flat faced bird in a cage. The feline got up and walked over to study Anakin. Crookshanks looked the human up and down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his mistress look sternly at him. Crookshanks decided to like this human male, he had the right kind of fire to deal with his mistress. Crookshanks turned his tale and went to curl up to Teddy.

Padme rolled her eyes at the keenzle cat, Anakin was confuesed. "Well that's a first." Padme laughed.

"What do you mean,"Anakin asked.

"Crookshanks usually doesn't like males of any sort, he likes you."she explained.

"If he didn't like me,"

Padme walked out of the room, to the living room. " If he didn't like you, you would have a very bloody face."

"Oh."

Padme went to ketchen and started a kettle of water to make tea. Anakin sat at the counter and watched her. Silence pause sat between them. "Padme who is Teddy."Anakin asked.

With her back still turned, "He is the reason I left for a few days. His grandmothe was killed right before him, hence the nightmares. That is the first time I heard him talk since he met him, and that is also the first smile I have seen too. I'm Teddy's Godmother ,so-"

"What is a Godmother,"Anakin asked.

"A Godmother or better yet a Godparent is someone parents intrust their children with just incase some thing happens to them. Teddy was intrusted to me when his parents died, both were very good friends to me. But he went to grandmother, who was going to raise him. But with her dead and Teddy having no one else to care for him,-"

"He went to you"Anakin said cutting her off.

"I made a promise to his parents that I would take care of him if anything should happen to them."Padme said making him a cup of tea. She handed him his cup and she took the seat next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me,"Anakin asked.

"Because I was hidding from someone, I didn't want this person to find me. So I stayed away."Padme explanied.

"Who were you hidding from,"Anakin asked.

Padme took his hands into her own, "Promise me you won't get mad."

Anakin felt guilty, Padme was sacared of his should be able to tell him things without hime getting mad. "I promise."

"In school after Harry died, I had two bestfriends. Ron and Neville, we were the school's outcasts. Neville like Harry, was an orphan being raised by his grandmother. Everyone pick on him our first year, but we got close our second year. Ron was the youngest boy of five boys, he was also the first friend Harry made in school. At first he did not like me, even though I tried to help him in school. But some how we became friends, Ron had temper a bad one. He got jealous over dump things, some how he got into his head that we belonged together. He caught me when I was alone and beat the hell out me. I got away and stayed away till I heard about Teddy's grandmother. I knew I had to go back for Teddy and face my fears."

Anakin knew this was why Padme feared his anger, he reminded her of man that hurt her. Anakin got up and walked to the window; he stared mindlessly at the traffic outside. "I remind you of him, when I get mad or jealous."

Anakin felt her arms wrap themselves around in waist. "No Ani, I don't think anger is sometime irrational at best, but you love me and would never hurt me. Ron only wanted me for money and his own gain."

Anakin turned around in her arms, and they held each other. "Did you see the bastard again."he asked pulling her in tighter.

"Yes, he tried to attack me at the funeral when someone saved me."

"Who?"

Padme looked her husband in the eye, "A man claiming to be you're mother's "

Anakin was shocked, as far as he knew the only had his step-family left. Then again he remembered that his mother always refused to tell him about how she became a slave or anything about her life before. So it did kind of make sense that his mother might have family out there. "How did he know you were my wife and does he know about my mother's death."

"He didn't really say, my love. He wanted to talk to you first, tomorrow night. He is staying at a local hotel and he promised to keep out secret."

"Good, I'-ll talk to him, just to see if he his telling the truth."

"Now what happened to Obi-Wan, you said he was attacked."

"Yes, by some sort of man beast. He is in a coma right now."

"Oh Ani,"She cried hugging him.

"Lets go to bed Angel, I'm exhusted."Anakin said picking her up bridely style.

Husband and wife fell asleep in each others arms, without sharing a kiss on the lips.

**AN: Read and Review please, it is very welcomed.**


End file.
